fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ekipa ze Strefy 51
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 24 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Każdy uczestnik musiał działać samodzielnie. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby w takim momencie utworzyły się sojusze. Lucas pokazał, że bez niczyjej pomocy też coś może osiągnąć. Niektórych zawodników ścigał nasz wytresowany niedźwiedź. Lightning i Courtney musieli dojść do celu bez GPS-a, który zaginął im w akcji. Po drodze uczestnicy mogli znaleźć ukrytą figurkę z moją podobizną. Ten skarb zapewnił im przejście do finałowej piątki bez względu na to, czy przegrali wyzwanie. Taką szczęściarą była Courtney, która dzięki temu, że to znalazła, nie odpadła z gry. W takim przypadku musiała odejść Zoey, która była przedostatnia na mecie. Kto dzisiaj okaże się frajerem i odpadnie z gry? Jakie zmiany zajdą w tym odcinku? Czy byli uczestnicy tego sezonu będą chcieli mnie zabić za to, jakie zadanie im przygotowałem w Podsumowaniu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Ashley: '''I znowu jesteśmy razem w pierwszej klasie. '''Lucas: '''Ale tym razem sam sobie na to zasłużyłem. '''Ashley: '''To bardzo dobrze. Razem mamy szansę na dostanie się do finału. Nawet nie będziemy musieli ze sobą rywalizować. '''Lucas: '''Czemu? Masz na myśli to, że byśmy się podzielili nagrodą? '''Ashley: '''Tak, chyba by ci to nie przeszkadzało? '''Lucas: '''W sumie, to nie. I tak dużo zyskam. '''Ashley: '''Dobrze, że tak uważasz. W ogóle od jakiegoś czasu jesteśmy tu jedynymi osobami z naszej czternastki na wyspie. Gdyby nie reszta ludzi, to pieniądze byłyby już nasze. '''Lucas: '''No, niby tak. Na wyspie to było co innego. '''Ashley: '''Na pewno było ciekawiej, bo nikogo nie znaliśmy na początku. Druga Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Nie chce mi się tam cały czas siedzieć i słuchać rozmów Duncana i Lightninga. Pójdę sobie gdzieś indziej… '''Lightning: '''W końcu Lightning ma jakieś ciekawe towarzystwo. Chociaż już wcześniej mogliśmy być razem w pierwszej klasie, gdy wygrałeś zadanie. '''Duncan: '''Mówiłem ci już. Chciałem cię wybrać do towarzystwa, ale Lucas mi wtedy pomógł. '''Lightning: '''Dobra, nieważne. '''Lightning: '''Zaraz… Z nami była tu jeszcze któraś z tych dziewczyn. '''Duncan: '''Courtney? Poszła sobie gdzieś już jakiś czas temu. '''Lightning: '''Serio? Nie zauważyłem nawet. '''Chris: '''Mam dla was wiadomość. Za chwilę spotkamy się w stołówce. Tam wam wszystko powiem. Idę jeszcze powiedzieć o tym Lucasowi i Ashley. '''Duncan: '''Jeszcze musisz znaleźć Courtney, bo jak widzisz, poszła gdzieś. '''Chris: '''Nie muszę. Courtney już jest w stołówce. '''Duncan: '''Ciekawe co to za „wiadomość”… Stołówka (do Chefa)'Chris: 'A tak w ogóle, to po co chciałeś ze mną tu przyjść? '''Chef: '''Ja również mam pewną niespodziankę. '''Chris: '''Tak? Ok, to za chwilę o tym powiesz. Chyba to nie będzie nic złego? '''Chef: '''Nie, raczej nie. '''Duncan: '''To o co chodzi? '''Chris: '''Pragnę was poinformować, że właśnie ostatni raz lecicie tym samolotem. '''Courtney: '''Ostatni raz? '''Chris: '''Tak. Do końca sezonu będziemy przebywać tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych i samolot nie będzie już nam potrzebny. Od dzisiaj wystarczą nam autobusy. '''Lucas: '''A gdzie teraz lecimy? '''Chris: '''Za chwilę wylądujemy w New Jersey. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Zawsze chciałam pojechać do New Jersey! '''Chef: '''To teraz moja wiadomość. '''Courtney: '''Chwileczkę… Skoro za chwilę lądujemy, to czemu w okolicy widać takie pustkowie? '''Chef: '''Bo wcale nie lecimy do New Jersey. '''Ashley: 'Że co?! 'Chris: '''Właśnie, to ja jestem gospodarzem programu. '''Chef: '''Mnie również coś się należy oprócz kiepskiej wypłaty. Za moment będziemy w Strefie 51. Przygotowałem już dla was pewne zadanie. '''Ashley: '''Ale do New Jersey jeszcze pojedziemy? '''Chris: '''Cóż… W takim razie już tam nie będziemy. Będę musiał tam sam pojechać po finale. I to jeszcze na mój koszt. Strefa 51 '''Chris: '''Pożegnajcie się z samolotem, bo już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczycie. '''Ashley: '''W tych autobusach to chociaż wygodnie będzie? '''Chris: '''Później wam o tym powiem. Więc Chefie, co uczestnicy muszą zrobić? '''Chef: '''Nie powinniśmy tutaj być, więc macie się ukrywać przed strażnikami. Zrozumiano?! '''Chef: '''Każdy z was dostanie aparat fotograficzny. Musicie zrobić dla mnie zdjęcie kosmity. '''Chris: '''Po co ci zdjęcie kosmity? '''Chef: '''To moja sprawa. Jest mi potrzebne co najmniej jedno dobre zdjęcie. '''Courtney: '''A jeśli komuś się nie uda? '''Chef: '''To nie wygra. Na początku osoba bez zdjęcia miała stąd wylecieć, ale niewiadomo jak wam pójdzie to zadanie. '''Duncan: '''A jak nikt nie będzie miał zdjęcia? '''Chef: '''Sądzę, że to jest niemożliwe. '''Chris: '''No dobra, idźcie już szukać tych kosmitów. '''Duncan: '''A może to też jest kosmita? '''Duncan: '''Dobra, chyba czas uciekać. '''Duncan: '''Chyba mnie tu nie znajdzie. Trzeba było nie robić tego zdjęcia. A może tutaj coś będzie? W tych skrzyniach musi być coś ciekawego. '''Courtney: '''Znalezienie kosmity i zrobienie mu zdjęcia chyba nie jest takie trudne… Chociaż niewiadomo co będzie, jeśli jakiś strażnik nas złapie. '''Courtney: '''Eh, chyba nic tu nie znajdę. W sumie na zewnątrz kosmici nie będą przebywać. O ile tu naprawdę jacyś są. '''Courtney: '''Jeśli tutaj nic nie znajdę, to obcych już nigdzie chyba nie będzie. '''Ashley: 'Że też akurat ja musiałam na nich trafić. Łatwo stąd nie ucieknę. Gdy tylko wyjdę z ukrycia oni mnie zauważą. W ogóle ja i Lucas mieliśmy ze sobą współpracować. Jeśli mi się uda, to go znajdę. 'Ashley: '''O, poszli sobie. Teraz mam szansę uciec. Tylko gdzie? '''Ashley: '''Tam dalej za ścianą coś się dziwnie świeci. Pójdę to sprawdzić. '''Lucas: '''Niepotrzebnie tutaj wchodziłem. Prawie nic nie widać, a jeśli to mnie ktoś lub coś znajdzie? '''Lucas: '''To na pewno nie jest strażnik. To coś chyba nie chce mnie zabić? '''Lucas: '''To się nie skończy dobrze… '''Lucas: '''Nie ma to jak narażać życie dla Chefa. I tak pewnie nic z tego nie będziemy mieli. '''Lightning: '''Nawet kosmici przegrywają z Lightningiem! Na dodatek mam jego zdjęcie i mogę iść po nagrodę. '''Lightning: '''Ciekawe miejsce, dużo tu dziwnych rzeczy. Chyba najpierw Lightning wypróbuje kilka z nich. W końcu co złego może się stać? '''Ashley: '''Dziwadło jakieś… '''Ashley: '''Hej, gdzie idziesz?! Chcę ci zrobić zdjęcie! '''Ashley: '''Z bliska wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej. Lepiej ładnie się uśmiechnij. '''Ashley: '''Ty głupi stworze! Zapłacisz mi za to! '''Ashley: '''Au… Dobra, wygrałeś. Ale jak jeszcze raz cię spotkam, to pożałujesz tego. '''Ashley: '''Odwal się! Już sobie idę… A raczej uciekam stąd. '''Ashley: '''To teraz pozostaje mi już tylko wrócić do Chrisa. Bez zdjęcia. I aparatu. '''Ashley: '''Trochę za późno cię spotkałam. '''Lucas: '''No tak, razem byłoby łatwiej. Masz już zdjęcie? '''Ashley: '''Nie. I już nie będę mieć. Straciłam aparat. A ty coś masz? '''Lucas: '''Tak, ale nie jest zbyt dobre, bo zrobiłem je uciekając przed tym kosmitą. '''Ashley: '''Ale ty przynajmniej coś masz. Wiesz którędy trzeba wrócić? '''Lucas: '''Niekoniecznie. '''Ashley: '''Ja też nie. Musimy poszukać wyjścia. '''Duncan: '''W tych skrzyniach są same niepotrzebne graty. Może to jest zwykłe wysypisko, tylko że śmieci ładnie pochowali? Mogłem już dawno przestać. Straciłem za dużo czasu. '''Duncan: '''Idę stąd. '''Duncan: '''Co to ma być? Tak nagle ich znalazłem? '''Duncan: '''Zaraz, jeszcze zdjęcie! '''Duncan: '''To powinno wystarczyć. Trzeba wracać. '''Lightning: '''Te kosmiczne zabawki są chyba trochę niebezpieczne. Szczególnie te, które wybuchają. Teraz sprawdzimy to. '''Lightning: '''Ciekawe jak to działa… '''Lightning: '''O, wreszcie coś fajnego! Przed Strefą 51 '''Chris: '''Jak myślisz, oni jeszcze żyją? '''Chef: '''Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. '''Chris: '''Ale to będzie twoja wina, jeśli komuś coś się stanie. '''Chef: '''Widzisz? Potrafią o siebie zadbać. '''Courtney: '''Nie udało mi się zrobić zdjęcia. W ogóle nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego kosmity. '''Chef: '''Pewnie byłaś w tej części bazy, gdzie oni nie przebywają. '''Courtney: '''Są tam takie miejsca? '''Chris: '''Jest już druga osoba! I miejmy nadzieję, że nie ostatnia. '''Chef: '''A ty coś masz? '''Duncan: '''Tak, przez przypadek znalazłem tych kosmitów. '''Chef: '''Dobra, więc ty dzisiaj wygrywasz. '''Chris: '''I zdobywasz nietykalność. '''Ashley: '''No, wreszcie znaleźliśmy wyjście. Niestety nie mam zdjęcia. Kosmita zepsuł mi aparat. '''Lucas: '''A ja mam, ale trochę złej jakości. '''Chef: '''Ważne, że w ogóle jest. '''Chris: '''Więc brakuje nam jeszcze Lightninga… '''Ashley: '''To tymi autobusami będziemy teraz jeździć? '''Chris: '''Tak, ale tylko jeden z nich jest dla was. Autobus jest podzielony na dwie części odpowiadające pierwszej i ostatniej klasie w samolocie. Różnica jest taka, że jest mniej miejsca. Dzisiaj w tej lepszej części będzie Duncan i Lucas, a w gorszej Courtney i Ashley. '''Duncan: '''A Lightning? '''Chris: '''Zależy od tego, czy będzie miał zdjęcie. No i jeszcze dzisiaj jest głosowanie. '''Lightning: '''To było co najmniej dziwne… '''Chris: '''Masz niezłe wejście. '''Duncan: '''Gdzie ty byłeś? '''Lightning: '''Lightning myśli, że to był jakiś inny wymiar. Ale chyba zostawiłem tam aparat ze zdjęciami… '''Chris: '''Co za pech. W autobusie macie swój nowy pokój zwierzeń, oczywiście w śmierdzącym kibelku, w którym zaraz zagłosujecie na osobę, która ma odpaść z gry. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Głosuję na Lightninga. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest mocnym przeciwnikiem. On jest teraz jedyną osobą, na którą chcę głosować. I nie tylko ja tak mam. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na ostatniej ceremonii tego sezonu! Głosy zostały już policzone, co nie było zbyt trudne. Pierwszą puszkę z napojem Chrisa McLeana otrzymuje Duncan! '''Chris: '''A ostatnimi bezpiecznymi osobami są Lucas… '''Chris: '…i Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Serio? Fajnie. '''Chris: '''Zostali jeszcze Lightning i Ashley. A ostatnią puszkę z napojem otrzymuje… Ashley! '''Lightning: '''Co?! '''Ashley: '''To było oczywiste. '''Lightning: '''Czemu? '''Ashley: '''Miałeś pecha. Skoro Duncan był nietykalny, to dla mnie, Lucasa i Courtney zostałeś tylko ty do zagłosowania. '''Lightning: '''Pff. To bezsensowne. '''Ashley: '''Jak tam sobie chcesz. '''Chris: '''Lightning, skoro nie możesz już wyskoczyć z samolotu, to pozostaje ci tylko odlecenie naszym helikopterem. '''Courtney: '''On tutaj był przez cały czas? '''Chris: '''Niedawno stażyści nim przylecieli. Dziwne, że nie zauważyliście. '''Lightning: '''To głosowanie było niesprawiedliwe. Lightning powinien wygrać! '''Chris: '''Każdy tak mówi. No prawie każdy. Została już tylko finałowa czwórka. Kto polegnie podczas kolejnego zadania i odpadnie tuż przed finałem? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w trasie!